


Constellations

by snapchattingnct



Series: #00FFTOBER [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, More Fluff, Stars and Constellations, cheesy fluff, confident hyuck lol, markhyuck are freaking cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: Day 4 of #00fftober, a markhyuck edition.





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely short one and it's posted super late but I hope you guys enjoy it! We know all about Hyuck's constellations, did you know Mark had one too? The amount of pictures that I looked at to write this lawdd... But I'm not complaining because they're so beautiful.

“I thought you said you wanted to look at the stars and search for the constellations.” Mark teased, a smile slipping onto his lips as he stared back his boyfriend. 

“I am.”

Bursting out laughing, Mark shoved Donghyuck’s shoulders. Then rolling his eyes, he said, “Hyuck, the stars are up there. Not on my face.”

“But they are.” Donghyuck replied, voice barely above a whisper. Eyes soft, he reached out to touch the older’s face. Then touching the dot right below his cheekbone, he said, “There’s one right here.”

Mark’s beauty marks weren’t as obvious as his own, but they were there and Donghyuck loved them. There was one right below Mark’s cheekbone, then one on each side of his neck. They were almost in parallel with one another. Just as he had a set of constellations decorating his own face, Mark had a set too. 

Letting his index finger connect them together with an invisible line, “You have the handle of the Little Dipper on your face, Ursa Minor.” Thumbing the side of his neck, Donghyuck added, “And this is Polaris, the brightest star of the constellation. It’s also known as the North Star.” 

“Mine are barely anything compared to yours, Hyuck…” Mark breathed out.

“But they are.” Donghyuck continued to argue, smiling at the older boy’s bashfulness. Eyes connecting with Mark’s, he smiled even wider. “And don’t even get me started on your eyes.”

Brushing the few stray strands of hair away from Mark’s eyes, Donghyuck leaned over and placed a kiss on his nose. “Your eyes hold the entire universe Mark. And I’m not just saying that to be ridiculously corny. I’m saying it because it’s true. They are nebulas that reflect the lights of the heavens. They sparkle brighter than any shooting star in the sky. They are black holes, constantly drawing me in. They are what I want to see when I say that I want to look at the stars because everything else simply pales in comparison.” 


End file.
